broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Silver Screen
History Mother : Golden Grace (Actress) Father: ShutterFlash (Photographer) Personailty Disliking the constant company of other ponies, Silver can be very blunt with his words to deter any conversations with brutal honesty and a deadpan delivery and sarcastic delivery. He's very unenthusiastic, with a very dim and often sobering outlook on things. The colt simply tries to emotionally distance himself from the world as possible.. He doesn't care about anyone else because he believes no one cares about him. Behind the gloomy grimaced shield; Silver is very shy and silently doubting his abilities. Always the pessimist, Silver scrutinizes even the smallest of issues and aims for perfection if he's involved in something. His fierce determination is grounded in separating himself from his overemotional and very clingy mother.... which is rather hard considering she's famous. He has a more caring side hidden away beneath his thick outer shell, but good luck getting him to show it. Physical Traits Silver (and his family) are Akhal-Teke, a breed of horses whose coat shine and shimmer in the presence of lighting. While many ponies would embrace this unnatural beauty, Silver rejects it as annoying to him in his day to day life. So, the stubborn colt often is seen carrying around an umbrella during the day to shade himself from the "Beloved Curse" and to not gather unnecessary attention. Silver always carries his father's vintage camera around his neck. Silver also wears two bongo stinger tie bands around his forehooves and has done so ever since he was a foal. Bongo ties are used on film sets to tied together loose wires and extension cords. They remind him of the day he got his cutiemark. Whenever Silver gets nervous around or when people talk mother, he has a tendency to lose his bland composure and sometimes can be seen smoking to calm his nerves. Cutie Mark Silver's cutie mark is of a reel of old film because of his talent for photography but mostly Filmmaking. He has an uncanny knack for creating artistic images within a frame; using his calculative mind for everydetail of an image before the button is even pressed on the camera. He's also a skilled writer, editor, and competent actor if the need be. Magic Silver's magic, like most unicorns, is tired to his cutie mark. In this case, his magical ability allows him to enchant certain objects to display pictures. He's able to take any picture from his mind and enchant it on any surface he pleases. This can include picture frames, sheets of paper or even rocks. It's any solid object he wants. It can essentially be projected on anything from the magic built in his horn. However, In a Selfless act, he had given most of his magic away to his mother to aid her in her career. This magic allows a gift Golden Grace to change her voice to sound completely different. It's a glorious gift.... one Grace promises to replay.... to his displeasure... Relationships Shutterflash: Never Met. Doesn't care. Golden Grace: In an act of selfishness, gave up his magic to help his mother's singing career. She's famous and smothers him. He hates it and avoids her, but deep down cares. Cashew: A Young chipmunk Silver found and decided to take care up. Silver understands chipmunk and speaks to him, not bothering to translate for others. He sees him as a little brother; a selfish, annoying, little brother. Guard medium armor by thecollorblue-d3notiq.jpg|Silver and Storm Racer in armor. Spurring of Darkness (http://thecollorblue.deviantart.com/) The robes of the ecclesiarchy by thecollorblue-d3ivbhq.jpg|Silver in Battle Armor. The Spurring of Darkness (http://thecollorblue.deviantart.com/) Shrug.png|lulidonno from shado on Ponychan Broken hammer by thecollorblue-d3jdb50.jpg|Silver and Storm. The Spurring of Darkness (http://thecollorblue.deviantart.com/) Lilscreen.png|lil Screen Camra test.jpg|Basic Pose Requested Glare.jpg|Irritated Screen By Cheeseowl on Ponychan 131109617134.png|TEE HEE Silver and Chip.png|Silver and His Chipmunk friend. By Sheeps on Ponychan Facehoof.png|FACEHOOF. By Fribox on Ponychan Human Silver.jpg|Humanized Silver Photoshoot.jpg|A Photoshoot from jessiekitsune@hotmail.com Errrrg.jpg|Annoyed Silver From jessiekitsune@hotmail.com 4th wall break.png|From Fribox on Ponychan Upset.png|From on Ponychan Magic.png|From Thomas on Ponychan Click Click.png|From Rose on Ponychan Umbrella.png|Silver with his Umbrella. Whydontihavefingers.png|Y U NO FINGERS! silver_screen_by_celerypony-d4sdfke.png|Silver yawning (By Celerypony) projectsai.png|Silver and Celery (Celerypony) Category:Bronie Category:Brony Category:Silver Screen Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Male Category:Forums Category:Community Category:Celery Category:Celerypony Category:FIlmpony Category:Creative pony Category:Celery pony Category:Smoking Category:Grumpy Category:Mean